tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ford Fusion (Europe)
|length = |width = |height = }} The European Ford Fusion is a stretched version of the Ford Fiesta supermini produced by Ford of Europe since 2002 and sold in Europe and India. The design includes elements of both estates and multi-purpose vehicles. Its extra height compared with the Fiesta is due to both roof racks, increased ground clearance and taller roof, which makes it roomier and more comfortable for taller drivers than regular superminis, drawing it closer to mini MPVs and mini SUVs. A no-frills XUV version of the Fusion called the Ford EcoSport is produced in Brazil and sold in many Latin American countries. It is similar to the Fusion, but as any XUV it features an increased ride height, off-road suspension, larger wheels and dark bumpers.1.6 and 2.0-litre Duratec petrol engines and 1.4-litre TDCi diesel engines with front-wheel drive or four-wheel drive are available. Ford also used the name "Fusion" before the launch of the European Ford Focus, in communications with contractors working on elements of that model's launch publicity. Ford did not reveal whether the late change to "Focus" had been the result of a genuine change in its plans, or simply a desire to conceal the real name from the press until the company was ready for the launch. The Fusion is an unconventional car which is difficult to define in a particular sector. Some buyers see it as a Mini MPV to rival the likes of the Opel Meriva and Citroen C3 Picasso, but some argue that it lacks the versatility of these models. Fusion Mark I (2002–2011): The first generation = 2005 model: facelift= In November 2005, a revised version of the Fusion went on sale. A number of cosmetic changes were introduced: both front and rear lights feature new detailing; and bumpers, side mouldings and door mirrors were also altered. Furthermore, a bright new colour palette was introduced. Inside, the dashboard featured both a new design, and high-quality 'soft touch' materials. A new analogue instrument display features in a style similar to the Mk 2 Ford Focus. Advanced new technology was also made available, including power-folding mirrors, automatic and 'home-safe' headlights, automatic windscreen wipers, Bluetooth with voice control, Trip computer, MP3 player connectivity and the Electronic Stability Program. Fusion sales are strong, with Ford stating that the car accounts for fifteen per cent of sales in its sector. In the United Kingdom, the car is currently available in Style+, Zetec and Titanium trim levels. (1, 2, 3 and '+' were the trim levels for the original Fusion). Equipment on the entry-level 1 included a cassette player, central locking, and dual front airbags. The 2 featured electric heated mirrors, electric front windows, a CD player and air conditioning. The 3 added alloy wheels, front fog lights and an alarm. The + model added larger alloys and privacy glass. This + model was introduced in May 2002. Fusion Mark II (2012–): The second generation Ford is bringing out a new Fusion in 2012/13. It will have no pillars between the doors, giving a panoramic view form inside the car. It is believed that this glass will be shatter resistant and be extra tough in case of a accident. In media In the 2002 Top Gear Awards it won the Most Pointless Car for being, as Richard Hammond described it, "a Ford Fiesta, in a hat." Image:Ford Fusion rear 20070912.jpg Image:Ford Fusion front 20080222.jpg Image:Ford Fusion rear 20080222.jpg Image:Ford Fusion Galero, Baujahr 2008 (2008-11-19).jpg See also *Ford Fiesta *Ford Fusion (Americas) *Ford Fusion Hybrid References External links * Official Ford Fusion website for the United Kingdom * Discussion board of Ford Fusion owners in Russia Fusion Category:Mini SUVs Category:Mini MPVs Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2002